


This one tiiiime, these Decepticooons

by HeyThereISeeYou



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Decepticons - Freeform, Epic Battles, Gen, cool story bro, pewpewpew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereISeeYou/pseuds/HeyThereISeeYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great battle shall be waged between the Powerpuff Girls and the Decepticons! Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This one tiiiime, these Decepticooons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blatant joke fic, so pleeeeease don't take it seriously. "... wtf?" and "Cool story, bro" don't even BEGIN to cover this.
> 
> ^- only putting a disclaimer there because there have been some who have decided it's terrible and I feel I needed to add that on it here. Just in case, y'know?
> 
> Posted on FF.net January 7th, 2010.
> 
> Have fun with all the nonsense contained within the following 221 characters.

There were the Powerpuff girls

in a secret hideaway with this HUGE, BUFF bodyguard guy

AND THEN

MEGATRON CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND WAS ALL **PEWPEWPEW**

AND THEN BUMBLEBEE WAS ALL _PEWPEWPEW_

and then a lot of stuff happened


End file.
